Conventionally, with a press line in which a plurality of pressing machines is aligned, a transfer apparatus that transfers works is provided between pressing machines. This transfer apparatus uses a Scott-Russell mechanism, for example, and includes a holding apparatus that holds a work, a Scott-Russell mechanism that causes this holding apparatus to undergo approximate linear motion, and a hoisting device that causes this Scott-Russell mechanism to ascend and descend (refer to Patent Document 1).
With such a transfer apparatus, when a work is taken from and placed on a pressing machine, the entirety of the Scott-Russell mechanism is made to ascend and descend by the hoisting device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2732351